Once upon a time
by Dark Lord's Daughter is back
Summary: um it's about uh Severus snape falling love that isn't Lily it is rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

"Emily, Help me please with this stupid potions work." said My older sister whomed is 13 years old. I'm 11 years old, my two year older sister is asking me for help.  
"Sure didn't you study?" I asked.  
You see Amanda made this on her O.W.L's exam.  
Divination- D (O) Care of magcial animals- A (O) Astronosmy- O (O) Charms- O (O) Herbology- O (O) Transfigureation- O (O) Potions- O (O) Now If I took the O.W.L exam ( aka this means me () )  
Passing Failing (O) Outstanding (P) Poor ( E) Expeeds Expections (D) Dreadful ( A) Accetable (T) Troll "Cece, Please look out for 'Marauders' you will never know when they will prank you and bully you." She said.  
*Next Day at Trainstation*  
"Mands, seriously tell me who the 'Marauders' are?" I said. She looked over my head,  
"There They are." she said looking over my head and looking scared.  
I looked over my shoulder. To see ... 4 boys. Three of them is hotish. They fouth one is like cuteish.  
They walked over to where Amanda and I was at.  
"Hello Freak." said the one with glasses.  
"Had a nice summer bitch." said the one that is really hot with black hair and sliver eyes.  
"How you doing Amanda." said the one with sandy hair.  
"And what's your name beautiful." said the one with black hair with sliver eyes.  
"Ameila Emily Cece Lestrange." I growled.  
"Hey no need to be growling at me." said dude with black hair sliver eyes.  
"You know what dude, You was being mean to my sister, so from this moment on we're going to have a pranking war.? I said.  
"Bring it on newbie." Remus said.  
"Oh I will bitch." I said.  
"wait okay stop fighting or you will spoil your fun Emlia." said my sister Mands.  
"But Mands why should I." I said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Has Mands and I was Walking around I seen a firely redhead with a cute boy with black hair beside her. Hey can we sit here." I asked.  
"Sure." said black head.  
"What's your names." said Redhead.  
"My name is Ameila Lestrange, I love being called Cece or Emily but if you call me Em-wood, i will kill you in you sleep." I said seriously ( no pun intended)  
"And my name is Amanda Lestrange, I'm in slytherin, I hate that house, wish i was in Ravenclaw or in with y babysister i will kill you in you dreams. Oh call me Mands, Mandy, Manda, Anda." said my sister.  
"Your in Slytherin?" asked black head.  
"Yes, Sev." said My sister.  
"Whoa, okay, cool, never knew." said Sev.  
"Um you never told us your names." I piped in.  
"Oh yeah, My name is Lily Evans. Gryffindor and proud to be one, that's my best friend Severus, Muggle born and proud to be one." she said.  
"Severus Snape, Slytherin, best friend Lily Evans, Halfblood." he said.  
Then those bloody gits came.  
"Oi, lookie here it's Sniverlillis." said Potter.  
"Fuck off Potter." growled my sister.  
"Evans, why are you hanging out with losers." said BlacK sneering.  
"Blackie, you shouldn't sneer, it would make you ugly." I said sweetly.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF LESTRANGE." yelled Black.  
That was it. I stood up.  
"Are you ready Black." I asked sweetly.  
" What are you doing." said Black looking scared.  
"Oh something that you will never forget." While I said that I punched him in the nose. Blood started to flow( not fast but slow) out.  
"YOU BITCH YOU BROKE MY NOSE." shouted Black.  
"SIRUS, DON'T CALL HER A BITCH, OR I SWEAR I WILL HEX YOU SOO BADLY EVEN YOUR GRANDCHLIDREN CAN FEEL IT." shouted Lily.  
"Soooo." I said.  
"SOOOO, THE PRANKING WAR IS SOO ON, WHORE." said Black.  
"DON'T CALL HER A WHORE, MAN-WHORE."shouted my sister.  
I smirked and I slowly advanced on him.  
" Tell me Black which house are you in soo I wouldn't be in it." I said.  
"I'm in Gryffindor." Said all the boys expect Sev.  
"Dammit, okay I'm only going in there for Lils." I said " But I really don't wanna be in there now do I. So far Slytherin sounds the best." "Yeah you bloody coward." said Black.  
"Do you want me to punch you in the nose again, Blackie?" i asked sweetly. 


	3. Chapter 3

So Amanda is talking to Lily. While I was I felt poking.  
"Melia, wake up, We're almost there." said Lily.  
"Pull water on her." shouted black.  
"POUR WATER ON ME, YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WAS NOT BORN." I shouted my hair turn fiery red.  
"Come on, Emlia." said my sister.  
I stood up, I was really pissed. I flipped off Black and Potter.  
Lily and Anda was up ahead. Then I bumped into someone.  
"Oh sorry." I said Not looking up.  
"It's okay, My name is Regulus Black." He said. I looked up to see this : .  
"Are you related to a boy name Sirius Black?" I asked.  
"Yes unfortunately, but I'm the youngest and is in Slytherin." said Regulus. "YES, AWESOME." I yelled.

"I never meet anyone like you before, have I." He said chuckling.

"Come on Emila." said my sister coming back while glaring at Regulus.

"Okay, bye Regulus."

"Bye Lemlia." said Regulus. I stopped and looked back.

"No one called me Lemlia, before, it sounds nice.

****Changing Room****

"So, why was you talking to Regulus for sis?" my sister asked.

"Because he bumped into me, and I said sorry, then we started talking then I yelled 'YES, AWESOME." I said.

"Oh I really don't trust him Emila." said Manda.

"Well, sis. why do you hate him for his nice, sweet and CUTE." I said.

"Because He's a BLOODY GIT." screamed my sister.

"STOP FIGHTING." shouted Lily. "AND CHANGE NOW."

"Okay, mother." said Manda and I together.  



	4. Chapter 4

"First years over here." said a big guy.  
All the first years like all together walked over there.  
"Get for in a boat." said tall dude.  
***skip that, well let's just say Amelia felled in the black lake, poor little girl.***  
"Blah, blah,blah." said the professer Macgongall.  
"Lestrange, Amelia." said Macgongall. As I walked to the sorting hat. I could hear everyone talking.  
"Another Lestrange, I bet, she will be in Slytherin." whispered a kid.  
"No I bet she will be in Gryffindor, like that Black kid." said another.  
"Great, another bully around to make my life hell." said a kid sniffing. I looked back at the kid. I shooked my head no.  
"FITHLY LESTRANGERS." shouted a girl from Hufflepuff. My hair turned red.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HUFFLEPUFF, AT LEAST MY BLOOD IS PURE, UNLIKE YOUR'S." shouted my sister standing up along with my brother.  
My eyes turned Green.  
"Professer Dumbledore, My sister eyes Turn GREEN." shouted my sister looking scared. I could see a kid that looked like that Potter person and Lily.  
When he was a baby. I could see Voldmort used the Avada Karma spell on Lily and potter.  
I could see Black getting arrest. I could see myself right beside Lily dead. But I could tell I had a daughter. Then Severus came and started to cry.  
*End of vision*  
My eyes being to tear. "Dumbledore what I'm I?" asked I.  
"You're a seer, a really powerful seer." he said.  
"But, how?" I asked.  
"your mother was a seer." said He.  
"My mother was a Seer?" I asked. "Yes, now bask to the sorting." said P.D "Yeah, sure." said my sister.  
The teach put the hat on me head.  
"SLYTHERIN."shouted the hat.  
I raned over to where my sister is and sat next to her.  
I looked and seened Severus.  
"Hey Severus." I said waving at him " Hey Melia." said Severus waving at me. I was smiling.  
****Meanwhile in the Future where Harry Potter, Jazimine, April Snape**** ( they all are in their 4th year)  
I look like my dad but for the eyes, I have my mom's eyes. While Jazzy has Dad's eyes and mom's looks.  
"Shut up, who is the fashionasta, I am the fashionastia."I said to Hermione.  
"I know April." said Hermione.  
"You knew." said I.  
"April, Jazzy, and their best friend Hermione come here I need to tell you something." said My and Jazzy dad.  
Jazzy, Mione, and I raced down the hall to where my dad is.  
"Professer Snape." said Mione looking shocked.  
"Mione, why are you shocked for," said Jazzy smiling at her.  
Mione and Me was in Gryffindor, My dad still loves me. My sister is in Slytherin.  
"I'm not, I'm um not really shocked, because April told me." said Mione. My dad inntupred.  
"Girls, Professer Dumbledore told me that you have a mission to do, I assumed you have a timeturner." said our dad.  
"Yes, Sir." said Mione.  
"Hey said to turn it about 15 times or less." said dad.  
"Of course sir." said Mione.  
"when are we going to go?" said Jazzy.  
"Tomorrow Afternoon." said Dad.  
***That's just a glance to where Ameila's and Severus kids and their friend Hermione, yes the same Hermione who hangs out with Harry and Ron**** 


End file.
